


Afternoons

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Based on Nothing Hill, Establish relationships, M/M, Overprotective Tony Stark, Paparazzi, Precious Peter Parker, Press Conference, Relationship Reveal, mention of MPREG
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Vaya forma de revelarle al mundo su identidad.





	Afternoons

* * *

5\. Sleepy

_ Afternoons _

_ Glows in Paparazzo  _

La fiebre mediática no cedía. Es decir, cómo podrían, siendo que Tony Stark— el conocido, aclamado, filántropo, mujeriego y demás adjetivos; el gran Anthony Edward Stark, también llamado Ironman— finalmente sentaba cabeza. 

Y de que manera. 

Luego de una obligada y abrumadora rueda de prensa—fotos comprometedoras habían salido a la luz y la especulación era inminente—, la señorita Potts se vio en la necesidad de controlar la ira y la desaprobación de meras ideas y rumores, sin importar la veracidad de los mismos. Además, no era nuevo para el señor Stark; su reputación veía intentos de ser pisoteada al menos una vez al mes, más el hombre terminaba siempre bien parado. Excepto, quizás, ahora. 

Tony caminó tranquilo hasta el centro del escenario donde descansaba una amplia mesa, con refrescos y agua, listos para calmar sus nervios una vez que iniciara la ronda de preguntas; que estaba él seguro, no serían mucho sobre si mismo, sino más bien, sobre el pequeño que compartía su compañía desde hace más de un año y que seguramente se encontraba tras bambalinas, desesperando a Happy con su vaivén nervioso. 

El murmullo de los reporteros no aminoró hasta que alzó las manos para llamar su atención. La sala quedó en silencio. 

Sin presentarse, ni esclarecer razones; con un movimiento de su cabeza dejó el claro que podían empezar. 

—Buenas tardes, señor Stark. —Una coqueta y bien presentada reportera le sonreía desde primera fila. —Qué piensa acerca de las especulaciones sobre su persona? 

—Lo siento, querida. Me temo deberás ser más específica. —Jugó con la cámara y se mostró falsamente intrigado. —Sobre qué dices tu, se especula de mi?

Christine, la mujer, sonrió amenazadora y confianzuda. 

—Hablo de las notorias fotos que salieron a la luz el pasado lunes, señor Stark. —Y para hacer énfasis, la chica trajo a colación una copia de las fotografías en cuestión. —Por ejemplo, ésta de aquí. —Christine hizo amago de virar la foto en dirección a los otros reporteros y las cámaras antes de inclinarse con la intención de hacerle entrega del objeto. Tony asintió con la cabeza para hacerle entender que la había visto más no se la recibiría. —Aquí lo podemos ver a las afueras de una de las galas benéficas de Stark Industries y aún cuando el lente no es lo suficientemente claro; es obvio que se encuentra acompañado. —La mujer sonrió expectante y esperó paciente. 

—Oh, claro. Era la semana de intervención a distintas universidades y que mejor manera de cerrar la jornada que hacer una aparición en mi alma mater. 

—Cómo fue su experiencia con los nuevos graduandos, señor Stark? —alguien preguntó apresurado y él sonrió a los flashes de luz. 

—Emocionante. Hay tantos jóvenes talentosos; necesito a unos cuantos bajo la tutela de Stark Industries. 

—Así fue cómo le conoció, no es así, señor Stark? —Christine no le dio tiempo de contestar ni de hacerse el tonto al preguntar a quien se refería; él lo sabía a la perfección, más no tenía intención de esclarecer ideas ante el público. —Al joven muchacho que fue su interno en Stark Industries y ahora le lleva del brazo a galas benéficas. 

—Por supuesto, querida. —Los reporteros se abrumaron ante su respuesta y Tony les calmó con una sonrisa. —Mis internos son una parte fundamental de mi compañía; es por ello que deben verse rodeados de quehaceres, aún cuando conlleve salir de los laboratorios. —Christine suprimió las ganas de hacer un puchero malcriado ante la respuesta genérica y decidió seguir. 

—Pero este no es un interno cualquiera, cierto? —Christine acomodó su postura y se inclinó leve. —El joven... —ella no podía darle nombre a la cara desconocida más un compañero fue amable de decirle.— Baker. El joven Baker, es cercano a usted. —Tony quiso reír ante el nombre y decidió contestar sincero. 

—No, la verdad es que puedo decirle, realmente no conozco al señor Baker. —Christine quiso reclamarle la clara mentira cuando una voz temerosa, tímida incluso, habló a sus espaldas. 

—Disculpe, señor Stark? —Christine arrugó el entrecejo al ser interrumpida. 

—Dime, niño. —El muchacho en cuestión se sorprendió de tener la atención del magnate y un acalorado rubor subió a sus mejillas. 

—Esa persona... — _Baker, niño, no entiendes que se llama Baker._ —Esa persona es importante para usted? —Tony relajó los hombros y asintió despacio. 

—Es uno de las mejores personas que conozco. —El chico asintió más luego arrugó el entrecejo inseguro sobre qué preguntar después. Christine vio su oportunidad aunque fue corta, Tony le calló fácil y rápido. 

—Esta persona... El señor Baker. —se apresuró a arreglar antes de le corrigiesen de nuevo. —Es el señor Baker... alguien constante en su vida? —Antes que Tony contestase, alguien a su lado le reclamó lo idiota y redundante de lo que decía: por supuesto era una constante, era un interno. Baker estaba en la compañía de lunes a viernes, de nueve a cinco. 

Tony descansó el rostro en la palma de su mano luego de recargarse sobre la mesa y asintió. —Dentro y fuera de la compañía? — _Ajá_ _._ Habían picado anzuelo. 

—Eso deberías saberlo, niño. —Las cámaras de viraron a su rostro y el murmullo regresó gorgoteando en sus oídos. Abrumador. 

—No estoy tan seguro de eso, señor Stark. —Él escondió las manos en los bolsillos de su sweater, que resultaba ser uno de sus viejos  _hoodies_ de  MIT. —Estoy rodeado de medios y ninguno es capaz de llamarme por mi nombre. 

Vaya forma de revelarle al mundo su identidad. 

* * *

Peter. Parker. Pronto a ser Peter Parker-Stark fue prontamente visto junto a su prometido en distintos eventos sociales, dentro y fuera del ámbito laboral y representación de Stark Industries. 

A Peter le costaba aceptar que esa era ahora su vida, él era alguien privado y encontrar su foto en las noticias matutinas se sentía como un latigazo de incomodidad y sorpresa; jamás creyó sería una persona de interés para los programas de chismes y farándula. 

Tony siempre a su lado le protegía fiero y le hacía mantener distancia —más de una vez fotógrafos y revistas fueron amenazados con demandas y órdenes de restricción, al perseguirle en demasía. 

La imagen del pequeño Parker, asustado, detrás de Tony antes de enfrentarse de lleno a las cámaras, había sido criticado y hasta traído a colación de forma despectiva; lo que conllevó al señor Stark a retraer sus apariciones frente a los medios, hasta que estos aprendiesen a comportarse y a respetar a su futuro esposo. 

Oh, si. Así fue como dejó en claro a la prensa que habría boda. 

* * *

Peter descansaba con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Tony, quien recalcado en el espaldar, estiraba un brazo cómodo antes de ayudarse a girar las paginas de libro que llevaba consigo; le leía al más joven. 

Era una tarde fresca y soleada, el parque donde estaban rebosaba de vida: conversaciones lejanas, risas y ladridos. Peter fue capaz de escuchar el conocido _click_ de una cámara fotográfica y arrugó el entrecejo sin poder esconder un bostezo. Se giró para esconder el rostro contra el estómago de Tony. 

Tony le encontró la mirada y rió por lo bajo. 

—Qué sucede? El sol te molesta o tienes hambre? —Peter quiso quejarse avergonzado ante el recuerdo a su recurrente estado de hambruna, sus antojos comenzaban a hacerme más frecuentes y necesitados. 

—No. —Bostezó de nuevo. Habían estado teniendo una buena mañana y Peter esperaba se extendiera a una tarde pacífica y una noche en calma; sus náuseas matutinas disminuían con el pasar de los meses y aunque su cuerpo se hacía pesado y su ropa comenzaba a ser incapaz de esconderle por completo, había tenido energía suficiente como para dejar el departamento. Al menos unas horas, órdenes del doctor. —Allí están de nuevo. 

Tony no tuvo que cuestionarse para entender. 

La última vez que el señor Stark había sido visto fue a las afueras de un restaurante italiano en el que había decidido celebrar su aniversario. Después de ser acorralados por las luces llevando a Peter a un estado de pánico que desencadenó en un desmayo —y luego ser sorprendido por el doctor con noticias inesperadas— Tony decidió no salir de casa más de lo necesario. 

Los medios se arrancaban las pestañas ante el  _radio silence_ por parte del magnate y la frialdad de la CEO de Stark Industries. 

Ni para presentaciones oficiales era visto el semblante del señor Stark. 

Peter peleó su decisión abrupta aún cuando no negaba su complacencia al tener la atención de su esposo, solo para él. 

Tony posó una mano sobre protectora por encima del vientre abultado de su esposo y se inclinó para distraerle al robarle un beso casto. 

El fotógrafo sonrió para si ante la previa en la pantalla de su cámara cuando sintió una obscura presencia tras su espalda y una mano pesada en su hombro. 

—Me temo que deberás hacer entrega de la cámara, muchacho. —Al fotógrafo le recibió un muy hastiado Happy, quien no dudó en arrebatarle sus pertenencias y dejarle con las manos vacías. 

Los paparazzi no tenían porque enterarse de su locación y a los medios no les incumbía, pero Happy estaba seguro, su jefe agradecería aquel recuerdo. 

Happy lanzó el aparato en el asiento trasero del auto y se sentó en el asiento de conductor con una revista entre las manos. 

Oh, miren, un nuevo rumor acerca los Parker Stark. 


End file.
